Letter From An Absolution
by Gryffindor
Summary: A short letter from a grown Harry to an old school girlfriend. (Written for personal feeling at one in the morning. Read if you'd like to. Thanks.)


I wrote this while watching one of, I think, the most romantic, gets-you-in-the-mood movies, _Titanic_ (1997). The idea just hit me like an iceberg: a semi-depressing fic filled that people have to use their imagination for, instead of me using it for them. Which pretty much means, specifically, you'll find out who the writer of the _letter_ is, but to whom it was sent to is up to you.  
Love, I hope you enjoy.

***

Letter From An Absolution

  
_Dearest,_

I've decided that the last letter I write before I transform my soul forever should be addressed to you. You were always sepcial to me, and you still are. If it weren't for you, I would've been doing this a lot eariler in life.

I was thinking... remember that night in the Astronomy Tower, before graduation, when I asked you what you wanted to be after we left Hogwarts? You told me you wanted to be an Auror, but if you couldn't do that you'd want to study in Egypt.

She remembered that night all too well. Chuckling softly, she thought about the night that had followed.

"Poor Filch. After what he saw in there that night, I doubt that man could live through even one more surprise."

_When you said "couldn't", I was wondering if you meant, "eventually decided not to" or "if i failed at first". I thought about it for awhile, actually. You'd always been quite brilliant in our days at Hogwarts, and I never knew you to fail at anything. I always envied your strength and courage- you were never afraid to fail, and I guess that's why you never did. "The only thing to fear is fear itself," someone once said. Very true._

I was afraid of most everything. Always fightening in the corridors, always sticking to one group of friends, always doing the same thing. I was always afraid of change. When we graduated, I saw everyone crying; I couldn't understand why they were so emotional about it, this was only Hogwarts. About six months after, I understood what they felt. All the memories, all the friends and staff that were like a family- it was all gone now, and we've all grown up. I'll never be able to have as much fun as I did when I was a young kid at Hogwarts. I never really wanted to grow up, and I never tried to grow up, but it just happens. I missed being a carefree kid, and I would've given my whole world for one day as a kid again.

Of course, you weren't in my world anymore, so it didn't matter. If we had lasted even a day longer, I probably wouldn't be writing this to you. In fact, we might have been married. You and I, sitting in front of a roaring fire in our estate. Doesn't that sound wonderful? Why did you give it up? I don't believe you that you're in love with another man, especially him. Nothing against the dead, but he never made you happy. I could have done everything for you, had you let me.

But let's not talk about what could have been. I'm depressing even myself. Back to the Astronomy Tower- I read in the newspaper a few years ago about you on your expedition in Egypt. How you discovered the most power wizarding tomb in Egypt. Congratulations on that. Did you loose interest in being an Auror? Or did you find it too hard? I certainly hope you didn't give up becoming an Auror because it was too hard. It doesn't seem like you.

So I thought about in my free time. I've had a lot of free time lately, you know. And I figured out the answer to my own question. You didn't quit. I remember, on our last day at Hogwarts, I had gone up to your room and camped out on your bed until you came back. I wanted to startle you, but you were taking so long, and I began to read one of your books; "Study of the Magic in Ancient Egypt and History Today". You had notes everywhere, doodled around the pages. "I Love Harry" they read. Of course, you should also remember what happened later that day, don't you?

A series of images flew through her head as she closed her eyes, departed from the letter for another moment. Kisses she shared with Harry that day when she returned to her room, the fight that had later that night, and of course, the next morning.

_I'm sure your next thought would be the next morning, _("He knows me too well," she mumbled to herself.)_ It's mine, too. I remember it all too well._

You didn't wait for me, but instead you left me a note. Do you remember what the note said? I don't. I only remember that you ran from me, not because you were scared, or thought we would fail, but because of your trust. You didn't trust me. You didn't think I was safe. And I accept that; it took awhile, but I accept that. You knew it would be easier for you, less complications, to marry him, no matter how you felt about me.

You didn't trust Auroring as a life-time career. You didn't think it was safe. You would have to train, to test, to stress... things would be hard for you before you could actually get along with it. You didn't want to wait. You thought that being some sort of explorer would help you out. You could just escape as fast as you wanted, no questions asked. So you did that.

You're strong enough to be an Auror. You're brave enough to be anything. If you love study, study. But if there is something else you want to do, you should do it. I have faith in you, and even though that may not be much assurance or strength to you, I just want you to know that.

So much for a long letter that makes perfect sense- it's time for me to go now. As far as I'm concerned, we will never see each other again, and I think that's okay for both of us. I hope your son grows up well. I hope your husband is doing okay, too.

**I love you.**

-Harry

***(Dear Recipient,  
This letter was found in a magically sealed container at the bottom of the sea, right off of the Nile River of Egypt. It is dated November 13, 2011. We found it November 16, 2011, and sent it straight to you. It was mixed in with the remains of the sunken ship, "HW 2", which mysteriously enough, sank in 1980.

Brain Snith, Underwater Missions for Magic)***

Sighing, the aging woman threw the letter into the fire and pulled out a sheet of parchment. Inking her pen, she wrote in clear letters,

Dear Harry.

***

If you don't get this, it's okay. I wrote it for my own personal space and flow, only because it's what came out of my mind and onto my figertips. I don't care about spelling, grammar, anything. I just wrote it quickly at 1AM, so. Rant, rave, whatever. You don't even have to review, but thank you vey much if you do. Love again. :)


End file.
